callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (Night of the Undead), or Zombie Mode is a bonus unlockable campaign in Call of Duty World at War for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. To unlock it, the player must complete the solo campaign. It features Online co-op and split screen co-op for four people as well as single player. This mode is unlocked for beating the single player campaign on any difficulty. Gameplay It is an out-context level, putting the player into a rundown building where undead Nazi soldiers besiege the player for an unlimited number of waves that the player must survive for as long as possible. While all of the core elements of the normal game are present, a lot of features have been added. For example, there is a point system that you get for killing zombies and for repairing barracades. You get points for hitting the zombies and points for actually killing them. The amount of points you get also depends on what weapon you are using. Barricades are simply wooden planks in front of the windows to slow down the incoming zombies. The zombies can knock one plank off per swipe, and once they knock all the planks off of the window, they climb over and into the building. Repairing a broken barricade slows down any incoming zombies and re-fortifies the building. It is advised you look around for any zombies sneaking up on you while you do this. You can look around and shoot (but keep holding 'X' or '*box*') the zombies sneaking up on you. There are also barricades that block certain parts of the building off, for example, the upper level. For 1000 points, you can get rid of any barricades and unlock the area. Some players just unblock the door on the first floor, as the stairs provide a good choke point to shoot any Nazis that pass by. The game is divided into rounds, called days in the game. Once a day is finished, there is a small period of time where you can repair barricades, buy weapons, and regroup for the next wave of the undead. As the game progresses, the zombies will come in bigger numbers, have more health, and be faster. The zombies are slow, infected Nazi soldiers and officers. They all have glowing yellow eyes and all lack any form of headgear or weapon besides their hands, which can kill a player in 2 hits. When a player is struck down, the player will be rendered to using his or her sidearm (second chance perk) until a fellow player revives him or her. Once all players are down, the game ends. Power-Ups During the rounds, zombies may occasionally drop power-ups that may help you survive. These power-ups include: *Double XP- If you pick this up, all xp you gain is doubled. It lasts for 30 seconds. Its symbol is a "x2" sign. *Insta-Kill- This causes every enemy you shoot or knife to die in one hit. Strangely, while this is activated, all of the zombies you kill have their heads explode, as if it is always a head shot. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds and is denoted by a human skull. *Incineration- Walking over this power-up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map, or mini-nuclear explosion that only effects zombies. It should be noted that there is a SMALL DELAY for the nuke to kill everyone. Also, you don't receive any points for the zombies killed by the nuke. Its symbol is of the "Fat Man" atomic bomb that detonated over Nagasaki, Japan in 1945. *Max Ammo-Gives you and your teammates full ammo for all of your weapons. Its smybol is an ammo box. Weapons In this mode you start with an M1911 Colt. You can purchase more weapons by their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of then gun on the wall you can buy there. In the first room you start in, their is a Karabiner 98k buy zone right next to the iron bars, it costs 300 points. A bit further on the same wall, there is an M1A1 carbine for 600 points. In the room on the same level, there are 2 buy zones. One is for the Thompson, which costs 1500. The other one, located in the corner is a special chest, with question marks over it. For 950 points, it opens up, cycles through a variety of weapons and stops at a random one. This is often referred to as the Mystery Box. Many players use this because it allows them to get weapons that aren't in any of the buy zones, such as the MG42, although some weapons are availible at buy zones. It should be noted that there are absolutely no Japanese weapons in the chest, and very few Russian weapons, which are mostly limited to sniper rifles. Also, the chest has weapons that aren't shown in the rest of the game, including a ray gun, even though it's availible through an easter egg, and a double-barreled sawed off shotgun W) grip. Upstairs, there is a cabinet containing 3 sniper rifles, which is randomly picked up by the player. Also on the 2nd floor is a buy zone for shotguns. Weapons available are: *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun With Grip *PTRS-41 *Kar98k(Scoped) *Ray Gun *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 *MP44 *Mk 2 Grenade *Mosin-Nagant(often comes with scope for trade) *Stielhandgranate *Deployable MG 42 *Deployable FG 42 *.357 Magnum *M1911 *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand(often with grenade lancher) *BAR *M1897 Trench Gun *Thompson *Molotov Cocktail *M1919 LMG *Gewehr 43 *Springfield(can often come with scope) *Panzerschreck Gameplay Tips *In the first 3 or 4 rounds, you should concentrate on conserving ammo by only knifing the zombies. The number of knifes needed to kill the zombies correspondes with the round, or day, number, exept for the 4th round. *During the lower levels(specifically 1-3), it is recommended to let the zombies break the wooden barriers, so that you could repair them and get extra points. *The safest technique would be to only open the room with an unfinished 'HELP' sign on it. Any other route would be considered too dangerous. *Only open the 'HELP' room when you have enough money to both open it and purchase the weapons inside. Because unlocking it introduces three more positions for zombies to breach. *A surprising number of people don't know this, but in the 'HELP' room, the wall opposite to the side right-hand side window can actually be broken through. *Choosing to open the Random Weapons box is a gamble. You may end up with a superbly useful weapon (like the Ray Gun or Flamethrower) or just another pistol to accompany the first. *If you clear the debris on the stairs, zombies will be climbing up the side, so watch out for them. *Flame-based weaponry like the Flamethrower and Molotov Cocktails are highly effective against zombies. *If you wipe out an entire zombie group simultaneously, a floating bomb might appear. Run into it, and it'll explode, killing all zombies in on the map, often ending the round. But it can disappear if left for too long, so make sure it doesn't go to waste. *Upgrades like Insta-Kill, Full Ammo, and Double-Score can be recieved if zombies are killed inside the house in a certain number of ways. *The best place to hold out is the upper floor, near the grenade pickup. First you have to open the "help" door, and then open the upper floor through the "help" door. Hold out near the grenades, so that one person is watching the window near the stairs down (don't open it though) and the other three should watch the doorway between that section with the grenades and the rest. This tactic makes all the zombies come from two directions: from the doorway that leads to the rest of the building and the window. This tactic was used to set a world record of 35 levels. Trivia *Nacht Der Untoten is German for Night of the Undead. *A Ray Gun can be bought in the random weapons box. *A demonic laugh can be heard when the game starts and when it ends. *Throughout the building, there are mysterious writings on the wall, such as "You Must Rise above the Darkness" right next to the staircase. *Once you get past round 10, the tally marks simply become numbers. *The ray gun can actually be accessed in the level "Little Resistance" as an easter egg. *This appears to be set in the large building from Airfield, often the one everyone fights over for sniping Category:Call of Duty: World at War